Valentines Day Special!
by Crystle-99
Summary: This is a package deal. For Valentines Day, many ships such as Rochu, Spamano, USUK, Denor, and others shall sail
1. Chapter 1-Love for Panda

**This is for Valentines Day today! Sorry to the RoChu shippers, I don't know much about the ship but I ship it xD**

**Character Guide:**

** Toris-Lithuania**

** Eduard-Estonia**

** Raivis-Latvia**

** Wong Kha Loung-Hong Kong**

** Xiao Mei- Taiwan**

**I hope you enjoy! (There are other ships coming)**

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock awoke Ivan, and he knew what day it was.

_Yao, my comrade…_

Ivan walked down the stairs in his pyjamas, finding his sisters already up. Yekaterina seemed to be very worried while Natalia gave Ivan a sharp glance that sent shivers down his spine.

"Marry me, brother," said Natalia "Won't you always be happy with me"

_Oh no. Not this again_ thought Ivan.

"Sorry Nat, not now. I have some work to do with my comrade" he said as he had his morning vodka coffee and headed upstairs again to get ready.

It was cold February day outside; the tall Russian wore his usual down cloak and a large scarf around his neck. He was ready to meet Yao at work.

* * *

As Ivan walked in the February snow, he thought about how isolated he is. Many people found him intimidating; whenever children saw his friendly and sweet face, they would start crying no matter what. However, there was only one person who valued him, it was his comrade Yao. They've been working together ever since high school, on projects, homework, and now they're co-workers at the same business. (Coincidence? I think not). Both of them highly valued communism (no wonder why they get along so well) because they thought that it was fair, while others thought capitalism was the better choice. Yao was there for Ivan when he was feeling down, while Ivan would always stand up for Yao when he is being teased or insulted.

Suddenly, Ivan bumped into a short man with a red scarf.

"Hey! Watch where you're going won't you." Came a voice from behind the red scarf.

"S-sorry, are you okay? Do you need help getting up? It was my fault-"

"Ivan?! What are you doing here?" The man said again, it was Yao.

"Why? I thought we had to go to work" said Ivan.

"No, we don't. Today is a day off for us. I was just going to get some treats for my lazy siblings. Can't they get off their butts for once?"

"That's ok Yao, my sisters can be annoying sometimes. Especially, Natalia, she says she wants to marry me forever"

"Oh, o-okay…" Said Yao while picking up the items and putting them back into the bag he was carrying. "Hey! Before you go, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure! I would love to come over."

"Then I'll try to message you the time, alright?"

"Thank you. Have a nice day Yao! See you tonight"

Ivan was excited. It had been so long since someone had been so nice to him.

* * *

_Should I bring something for Yao?_ Thought Ivan. _Maybe getting him something panda related would be nice_. The Russian knew that Yao had a love for animals, especially pandas. _Alright, I'll just get him that_.

Later that afternoon, Ivan went to the shop nearby. However, things did not go too well…

As he stepped into the shop, the man at the counter immediately twitched and seemed very frightened.

"Hello, Toris! Long time no see, am I right?"

"Y-yeah, Mr. Braginski! What would you like?" A man with brown locks that came down right above his shoulders.

"I want you to bring me anything that Yao would like"

"Su-ure. Eduard, is it ok if you bring in the pandas? Mr. Braginski would like to buy something!"

Then, a blonde man with glasses came out with a box of panda-themed items.

"Here you go, Mr. Braginski," said Eduard, placing out each item.

Ivan looked through them, nothing much was valuable to him, until something beneath a notepad caught his eye. It was a panda keychain. He remembered Yao saying that he needed something to hold his keys together after moving into a new home; this was the perfect gift Ivan would bring.

"I'll have this," he said, pulling out the key chain and giving it to Toris.

"S-sure! Of course. Raivis? Can you check this out? Mr. Braginski is buying it"

A short boy with dirty blonde hair peeked over the cash register and spoke.

"Oh no, it's ok. Mr. Braginski can-can have this for free!"

"Thank you Raivis!" Replied Ivan "I'll be going now. You guys have a nice day!"

After Ivan left the store, the workers inside all sighed relief; grateful that they didn't get decapitated or something.

As time passed, Ivan got ready for dinner. He wore a sweater, and of course, his scarf even though if they were indoors; he loved them.

_Ding Dong_ The doorbell rang as Ivan pressed on it.

"Welcome to Ivan. Food is just ready" Yao said as he opened the door to greet him. Ivan saw Yao's siblings; they weren't shocked at all. All of them were just as nice to him as Yao was.

"Hello, Mr…"

"Oh, Ivan is fine"

"Hello Ivan, my dà gé (older brother) thinks very highly of you," said a man with short dark brown hair and some-what-thick eyebrows.

"I'm Wong Kha Loung, but you can call me Hong"

The two quickly started a conversation with each other talking about various subjects; both very engaged.

"Ok, you guys! Food is ready" Yao called from the dining room.

They sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner. Hong mainly went for the dim sum, Xiao Mei didn't eat much, and left the table soon after.

Yao was quite impressed that Ivan was able to use chopsticks quite well, knowing that not many Russians were able to do it.

* * *

After dinner. It was only Ivan and Yao left while Yao's siblings went out with their friends.

"So uh…what are your plans for the next few days?" Said, Ivan. Yao replied with,

"Oh, I don't know. Probably just going to stay at home. You are always welcomed to come over"

"Thank you for the offer but I hope it won't be a bother…I have to talk to you about something, Yao"

"Okay, what is it?"

"But we have to go to the balcony first"

Yao had no idea why Ivan would bring him to the balcony just to tell him something. It was only two of the home, so it wouldn't matter. They went upstairs, to the balcony.

The scene was beautiful; it was dark outside, and lightly snowing. The moonlight shone onto the dark balcony, illuminating it, while the lights of the neighbouring houses also glowed from afar.

"Yao, you might be oblivious to this but…"

"Many people think you are intimidating? I don't know what they are thinking; you've been nice to them and didn't harm anyone-"

"I…"

"mhm?"

"I…First of all, happy Valentines Day," Ivan said while giving Yao the key chain. His cheeks were a bit red (from the cold I suppose?).

"Oh my goodness, aru! I wanted these so badly! Thank you so much, Ivan!"

"you're welcome. I just wanted to say that…I like you a lot. You're just like a panda; it might seem cute but could also be very feisty. You are one of the very few people who aren't afraid of me…It's ok if you don't feel the same way"

Yao's face was now a light shade of red, but he soon spoke.

"What do you mean? I feel the same w-way as well…it's just that I didn't know when was the right time to tell you…" Yao slowly walked up to Ivan and hugged him around the waist (yes he was shorter than Ivan). It was the two's happiest moments.

A smile grew on Ivan's face and said:

"Then become one with me, da?"

Yao's face was now flushed scarlet.

"Er…"

* * *

**Now I'll let your minds wander off~**

**I wanted to write an extended ending for the Baltics, but I'm staying up too late. SORRY**


	2. Chapter 2-A Cup of Coffee

**I finally finished this SuFin fic! Yeah...I still need to do a lot more QwQ**

**Character Guide:**

**Bella-Belgium**

**Tim-Netherlands**

**Luxe-Luxembourg**

* * *

_February 14, 10:30 AM_

It was the day they've been waiting for.

"Hey, ! Since Christmas is over, why don't we do something for Valentine's day instead?" Said Tino.

"mhm," Replied Berwald, a tall Swede with glasses who seemed like a tiger compared to the puppy-like Tino.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"'nything y'u w'nt"

"Okay. There is a café that opened a few days ago just around town. Do you want to check it out?"

"S're"

"Okay! There is also a book store. Maybe we can chill there after, don't you think?"

"mhm"

* * *

When arriving at the café, they saw many other people; friends, couples, families, all probably doing something for the day. It was a cold day filled with snow outside, and the café was indeed very warm. An aroma of coffee flowed through the room. The baristas were as busy as heck. There were about 30 people in line (the café was really good).

"So , what d'you think?"

"C'ol"

"I know right? I wonder what they do for Christmas!"

As they lined up for their drinks, they saw two men arguing with each other over their drinks.

"You tea bastard, won't you try the Noisette. I see you drinking tea every second of every day!" said a man with blonde hair, tied back into a short ponytail.

"No, you frog. I told you, coffee is too strong for me" the other man said. He also had blonde hair but was quite messy, and caterpillar eyebrows. It was a Frenchman and an Englishman.

_No wonder why they're arguing so much_ thought Tino. It wasn't every day that so sees a French and Brit friends with each other, or so-called 'friends'.

"Oh yes, you will try the coffee, onhonhonhonhon~~~"

"Bloody hell would you quit it with that laugh!"

_Heh, really against each other_ thought Tino again, he was quite glad he had someone like Berwald. Even though many people think that the Swede was dangerous, Tino didn't. He knew that Berwald was shy, and didn't want people to think that; that's why the Swede always have a straight face. Tino did think that Berwald was quite scary at the beginning, but after many conversations, the got along quite well.

"Next please!" A female voice came from behind the counter. The barista had wavy caramel coloured hair with forest green eyes and a green headband that she wore.

She gave off the scent of freshly made waffles whenever she greeted a customer.

"Oh hello, Tino!" She said, "It's nice seeing you around here."

"Hello, Bella! Your café is lovely; how are Tim and Luxe doing?"

"Oh, they're doing great! Both are helping out in the café. How are you and Berwald?"

"We're happy together. Though some people are still afraid of him"

"Oh, that's okay. Once they understand him, I'm sure they would get along very well. I almost forgot…what would your order be?"

"We'll have two cups of päiväkahvi please"

"No problem!"

Bella and Tino had been good friends since Tim and Berwald got along just fine.

Tino then took Berwald my the hand and brought him to a seat next to the windows.

"It's so beautiful outside, am I right Mr. Berwald?"

"mhm. J'st l'ke y'u"

A shade of red dusted across Tino's face, flustering him.

"O-oh, thank-ks…"

The two enjoyed their coffee and talked about the holidays and different festivals. Then, they left for the book store they talked about.

* * *

The shop was very quiet, for people were reading there, so the two didn't bother to talk much.

Berwald's footsteps echoed quietly through the upper floor while he looked for books.

'_A Dog's Purpose' _Berwald picked up the book and started reading; he had a soft spot for cute things, mainly why the book attracted him in the first place.

Tino sat down on the couch next to Berwald and started reading a book about the history of Swedish Christmas.

"You have porridge on Christmas in Sweden? That is quite cool actually." Whispered Tino

"mhm"

"In Finland, we have a lot of saunas at Christmas. But I like celebrating it the American way better. Gifts and feasts."

As Berwald read his book, he felt a light pressure on his shoulders; turning around, he saw that Tino had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. Berwald felt heat build-up his face. He was now a light shade of scarlet. Without anyone noticing, he lightly pecked Tino on the forehead and said.

"L'v y'u, m'wi'fe"

* * *

**This is a bit short cuz I don't even know what to write anymore**


End file.
